


Happy Meal

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Excited reader, F/M, FLUUUUUUUUFFF, NO Swearing, No Angst, No Gender Pronouns, No Smut, Not in an awkward way, Tony's sass, Totally based on the Marvel Happy Meal Toys out right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt:"What if the team finds out that Bucky still hasn't been to a famous fast food chain? In my head, it's McDonald's, and Tony gets him a Happy Meal"There's a smile on the box, lighten up [insert witty nickname here].""
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Write For Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Happy Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks Annael150 for this fluff prompt!

You stared at the tiny little Hulkbuster toy in your hands and grumbled. “I wanted Groot.” You whined.

Tony rolled his eyes so hard they almost popped out of his head. “Stop complaining. I got you the best one.” He said.

You rolled your eyes at him. “You’re biased.” You accused.

Tony threw his hands up and pointed at his daughter who was happily eating her Happy Meal at the table. “You don’t see Morgan complaining! And she’s four!”

Your eyes met Morgan’s across the room and she winked at you.

She was just like her dad sometimes.

Your eyes wandered back to Tony. “She’s your kid. She’s also biased. Of course she’d want the Hulkbuster too.”

Tony sighed. “It’s a Happy Meal, kid. It’s supposed to make you HAPPY.”

“Does it work?” A low voice called from the shadows.

You and Tony whipped around to see Bucky standing against the far wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at the floor. He was so busy studying the patterns in the wood, he didn’t see the bright smile that made its way across your face. You smiled and jumped to your feet. You moved closer to him as Tony protectively moved closer to Morgan. You rolled your eyes at Tony before you stepped in front of Bucky and leaned down until you were in his line of sight. You glanced up at him. “Hiya, Buck.” You smiled.

The smallest of smiles pulled at the corner of his lips. “Hi.” He whispered back.

Your back started hurting and you straightened your posture. “Does what work?” You asked as his eyes followed your movements.

Bucky’s eyes flickered to the brightly colored box in front of Morgan and back to you again. “The Happy Meal. Does it work?”

You blinked as you processed his question.

Tony smirked across the way. “It’s got ‘happy’ in the name doesn’t it?”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something quippy, but you interrupted. “Wait.” You said. “You’ve never had a Happy Meal before?”

Bucky’s eyes trailed back to the ground in embarrassment and you smacked yourself against the head. “What am I saying? Of course not. We gotta change that! Let’s go!”

You grabbed Bucky’s metal hand in yours and dragged him away from the wall and towards Tony. You held your hand and wiggled your fingers. “Money please.” You pouted.

Tony blinked at you and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Money PWWWWEEEAASSSE.” You demanded more childishly.

“You’re real cute, you know that?” Tony asked sarcastically.

You smirked.

Tony grabbed his keys off the counter where he’d tossed them. “Come on Morgan. Let’s go with the two troublemakers. We can get one of those sundae’s your mom likes so much.”

“Yay!” Morgan cheered as she hopped off her stool. She took off running towards the garage before she suddenly remembered something and ran back to the counter. She picked her Hulkbuster toy off the counter and raced back towards the garage.

Tony glanced at you pointedly. You stuck your tongue out at him. You missed the way that Bucky smiled at you fondly from behind.

The four of you slid into Tony’s SUV and he started driving. It took a handful of minutes before you arrived at the chain restaurant that had popped up in the area not long after Tony had opened the compound.

It was convenient. Too convenient.

Luckily, hunger beat suspicion and you didn’t care.

The second Tony put the car in park, you threw your door open and grabbed Bucky’s arm. You dragged him out of the car and towards the fast-food joint. “Let’s go!” You called excitedly.

Bucky chuckled behind you and you almost froze. It wasn’t a sound you heard often and you loved it. Your smile only grew on your face as you tugged him even harder towards the door.

You opened the door and dragged him inside. It was 2 PM on a Tuesday and the place was dead. You were grateful for that at least. Bucky was too based on the way some of the tension bled out of his shoulders. He was still getting used to being in society. Most of the time he missed the solitude of Wakanda. Being in crowds always had him on edge.

You gave him a second to adjust and for the man with the credit card to catch up before you stepped towards the cashier and placed your order. “Two Happy Meals, please.” You said with a huge smile on your face. “With burgers, fries and chocolate milk.”

The cashier dutifully typed the order into the system although you caught his eyes flicking up to Bucky’s face and down again. An awed expression crossed his face. Your smile got even bigger. You leaned closer. “And can we get two Bucky toys in that?” You whispered.

You felt Bucky startle behind you and you reached back and grabbed his hand. You squeezed it tightly in yours and you felt him relax.

The cashier glanced at you with wide eyes. “O . . . of course.” He stammered.

You smiled at him. “I bet he’d sign one for you too, if you asked.” You winked.

The cashier swallowed hard.

“That’ll be . . .”

You shook your head and threw your thumb over your shoulder. “Sugar daddy’s paying for this.” You said loudly.

A handful of eyes shot in your direction before they swiveled to Tony and then back to what they were doing. You had a feeling twitter was going to be blowing up the second the four of you left.

You grinned.

Tony grumbled as he walked up to the cashier and placed his own order.

You grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him to the side as you waited for your order. You were bouncing up and down on your heels as you waited.

Bucky smiled down at you fondly.

Tony came to stand next to you. Morgan had her arms thrown around his neck as she giggled. Tony pointed a finger in your face. “Morgan has a question for you.”

You glanced at Morgan. “What’s up, buttercup?” You asked.

Morgan’s smile grew even bigger. Almost as though she already knew the answer and just wanted to see what havoc she could wreck by asking the question anyway.

“What’s a sugar daddy?” She asked, all too innocently.

You glanced at Tony. There was a mischievous smile on his face as though getting his daughter to ask you was some kind of a punishment for what you’d shouted earlier.

Your own smile grew evil and Tony’s smile slipped off his face. “Well, pumpkin.” You started as you turned to Morgan. “When a rich fella loves a person very much but doesn’t want to slee . . .”

Tony’s free hand flew up and wrapped around Morgan’s head, crushing her ears to his chest. “Aaaaand that’s why I don’t talk to you.” He said.

You smiled up at him and shrugged a shoulder. “Whaaaat?” You asked. “Morgan asked me a question! I couldn’t not answer it!”

Tony grumbled under his breath and stepped away from the two of you, keeping Morgan pressed against his chest until he was out of earshot.

Bucky glanced down at you. “Tony’s your sugar daddy?” He asked, a weird tone in his voice.

You chuckled and shook your head. “No. Not technically. Well . . . that’s not true. Technically he’s the whole team’s sugar daddy. Yours included.”

Bucky turned green at the thought and you laughed. Without thinking about it, you pressed to your feet and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Don’t worry, Buck. I’ll protect you from the big scary generous benefactor.”

You glanced at the counter watching for the food. Next to you, Bucky raised his free hand to his cheek and smiled.

The cashier returned moments later and put two happy meal boxes on the counter. He glanced at you nervously and you saw him clutching a toy in his hand. You smiled. “Come on!” You pulled Bucky after you.

You dropped Bucky’s hand for the first time since you’d gotten out of the car and reached out to take both of the boxes. You glanced at Bucky just as the cashier did. Bucky shifted nervously.

The cashier handed Bucky a pen and the toy with shaking hands. “Will . . .” He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “Will you sign this for me Mr. Barnes, sir?” He asked.

Bucky stared at the toy in shock for a long minute before he glanced at you. You nodded excitedly and he took the toy and the pen and hastily scrawled his name across the cheap plastic. He handed it back and you swore the kid nearly fainted. “Thank you! Thank you!” The cashier reached out and grabbed one of Bucky’s hands shaking it profusely. “You're my hero!” He said excitedly before he turned and raced into the back.

Bucky stood there in a state of shock as Tony collected his own order and then gestured with his head back towards the car. You elbowed Bucky gently. “Come on, Barnes.” You said softly. “Let’s go home.”

Bucky glanced at you and smiled softly as he reached out to take one of the boxes out of your hands. He reached down hesitantly and grabbed your hand as he led you back to the car.

You smiled.

You ran to the kitchen table and sat down excitedly. You patted the spot next to you and glanced at Bucky. “Come on, Barnes! I haven’t got all day!”

Bucky followed you, holding his Happy Meal tightly in both hands.

He slid into the seat next to you and arranged the box carefully on the table in front of him.

You glanced at him expectantly for a long minute. He just stared at the box.

Tony rolled his eyes. “There’s a smile on the box. Lighten up Mr. Fantastic Plastic. Just eat the damn thing.”

You glared at him and reached over to open the box for Bucky.

Bucky glanced at you and then at the food and then back again. You nodded encouragingly. Bucky reached in with his metal hand and grabbed the burger out of the box. The thing looked positively miniscule in his giant hands. You laughed.

Bucky grinned ruefully.

“Go on.” You encouraged before you reached into your own Happy Meal and dug around for your own food. You quickly ripped into the burger and watched while Bucky slowly started looking through his meal.

The two of you ate in silence. Tony left a moment later to deliver the ice cream he’d gotten to Pepper. He took Morgan with him and left you and Bucky alone.

Bucky finished off his food about the same time you did. “That was good.” He said slowly.

Your smile got even bigger. “But wait! There’s more!” You cried with all the inflection of a late night sales ad.

You reached into his box and pulled out the toy. The Winter Soldier. Just as you’d requested.

You reached into your own box and pulled out a matching one. You held them up for him to see. “Look! It’s you!”

Bucky took the tiny thing in his hand and stared at it for a long time.

“Bucky?” You asked, not liking the crease in his eyebrows.

He turned the plastic over in his hands. “But . . . I’m the Winter Soldier.”

You nodded slowly, already knowing where this was going.

“I hurt people.”

You shook your head and closed your hand over his. “You’re a hero Barnes. And look.” You pried his fist open and pointed at the toy. “You made it into a Happy Meal. That’s the big times, kid.”

Bucky stared at it for a long time before he turned his head and smiled at you.

You smiled back and couldn’t help yourself as you reached up and ran a finger across his cheek.

“So . . . ?” You whispered, leaning closer.

“So?” Bucky echoed, matching your movements.

“Did it work? The Happy Meal, I mean.”

Bucky’s smile somehow got even bigger as you closed your eyes. You could feel Bucky’s breath against your lips as he answered. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it did.”

You both froze, a fraction of an inch apart.

Bucky sighed your name softly.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“I’m still hungry.” Bucky admitted against your lips.

You laughed and pulled away. “Shoulda figured. Those meals are for kids not full grown men with metabolisms to put Thor to shame.”

You pushed away from the table and stole Tony’s keys off the table. “Come on, Barnes. Let me treat you to a real meal.”

“It’s a date.” Bucky said.

You grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I've been back to reread this so many times. I just love it! XD
> 
> Requests are currently closed.


End file.
